


up on my throne (i killed my sister)

by poalof



Series: (how could i know that) the answer was so easy [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Redemption, think 'this is our get along shirt'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalof/pseuds/poalof
Summary: “What do you want?”“What?” Glimmer acts startled, feigning ignorance.“You keep looking at me, what do you want?”“I’m not looking at you.”Catra turns in her seat to better face Glimmer. “I literallyjustsaw you, what do you mean-”“Girls,” Micah cuts in. “Can we please keep it together? It’s just one family evening. That’s all I’m asking for.”Glimmer crosses her arms and leans back in her seat, slouching, mumbling something that sounds likewhatever.Catra looks out the window for the rest of the ride.





	up on my throne (i killed my sister)

Catra wakes warm and bright. The weight of an arm around her, a body behind her brings a comfort that she settles into. She leans back for a moment then turns and nuzzles her face into Adora. She hears Adora hum, feels her arm tighten to pull Catra in closer.

“Morning, darling.”

Catra snorts. “_Morning, darling_. You sound like an old person.”

Adora laughs, her eyes still closed to the morning light as she says, “What’s wrong with old people?”

Catra pushes Adora’s shoulder until she’s flat on her back, then pushes herself up and swings her leg over Adora’s body until she’s sitting on top of her. She extends the claw on her index finger and pushes on Adora’s forehead – not enough to hurt her, just enough to feel the pressure – until, finally, her eyes open.

She smiles down at Adora. Messy hair spread over the pillows Adora, rumpled white sleepshirt Adora, heavy eyed Adora still languid, her gray eyes tracing Catra’s body, lazy grin making the dimple in her left cheek show up. Her hands move towards Catra’s and pull until Catra is leaning over Adora, her hands on either side of her head.

She leans down, smiling, watching as Adora leans up to meet her, to kiss her, to – 

_"Adora!"_

Catra groans. She sees Adora tense underneath her and rolls off, flopping onto her back.

“What the fuck, Sparkles?”

Glimmer stands in the middle of the room, eyebrows raised and mouth open. She closes it, then opens again, then closes for a final time, crossing her arms as her eyes narrow.

Adora sits up and holds her arms across her chest to mirror Glimmer. “Did you need something, Glimmer?”

“Yes.”

Glimmer stands there, eyes moving between Catra and Adora disapprovingly. Adora waits for her to answer. She waits a moment, then another, until – 

“I’ll see you both at the meeting,” she says before teleporting out of the room.

Adora lays back and sighs, throwing her hands over her face and rubbing.

“This meeting is going to be so awkward.”

Catra laughs and leans in close. “Don’t kid yourself, princess. It’s going to be awful.”

Adora uncovers her face and smiles. “Try not to be too much of an asshole.”

Catra winks and pecks her on the cheek. 

“No promises, darling.”

Catra is early to a meeting, for once, mostly due to Adora’s need for promptness ingrained into her since birth. She still gets nervous walking into meetings. It’s been months since she was made an advisor and still half of the Council members don’t trust her.

The meeting goes smoothly and Catra feels herself relaxing with each passing moment as Glimmer explains the proposal they will make tomorrow when they gather in the Kingdom of Snows with the rest of Etheria’s diplomats. She’s impressed with how well thought out the plan is, especially considering it’s coming from Glimmer. Once she’s done, Bow explains the itinerary for the next day’s journey and dismisses the meeting.

“Do you want to go down to that deli? The one that makes those really good sandwiches?” Adora asks her.

“Most delis make really good sandwiches, Adora.”

Adora snorts. “You know which one I mean. The one you said you’d give your other eye for if they made you free sandwiches for life.”

“Yeah,” Catra rests her head in her hand and sighs, feigning daydreaming. “I’ll meet you there, just need to talk to Glimmer real quick.”

Adora raises her eyebrow.

“It’ll be fine, I swear.”

“Alright,” Adora says before kissing her forehead. “Be good.”

Once Adora leaves Catra starts walking towards Glimmer. Her back is turned but she’s clearly in passionate conversation with Bow, whose face remains neutral as he nods occasionally. 

“…and so I went to her room to make sure she would show up because I just know that if no one made her she’d be off doing something reckless but when I got there she was gone! I swear, Bow, I’ve never been so worried in my life I was sure she’d gone off somewhere to bring about havoc and -”

It’s then that Bow glances behind Glimmer, his eyes landing on Catra before he freezes completely.

“Glimmer,” he interrupts her.

“What?” she says, frustrated.

He glances behind her and this time she turns to find Catra standing behind her. Her faces reddens and she quickly glances away from Catra’s eye.

“So you just assume I’m off doing something evil because I’m not where you want me to be when you want me there?”

Glimmer looks up at her. Her eyes narrow and her brows crease as she steps toward Catra. “I have every right not to trust you after what you’ve done to me. To my kingdom, my friends, my family,” she says, punctuating each statement with another step forward.

“I’ve proven my loyalty, Your Majesty,” Catra sneers. “I’ve apologized time and time again. I risked my life for you. I lost my fucking eye. What else do you want from me?”

She raises her arms and leans forward. She feels the fur on her tail puff out and feels a tiny pull of satisfaction when a flash of fear shows on Glimmer’s face. 

Glimmer steps forward again, retort halfway out of her mouth when a voice across the room stops them both.

“Catra. Glimmer. What is this all about?” Micah says, soft yet stern.

They look at each other, then Micah, before they both start trying to explain, their voices loud and clashing in the meeting room.

Micah raises his hand, slow and careful, a silent request for them to stop talking. They do and he turns to Bow, who steps back then stands up straight, still avoiding eye contact with Micah.

“Bow, I need you to tell me why this fight broke out. I understand that Glimmer is your best friend but please try to remain objective.”

Bow clears his throat. “Well, Micah, um, sir. Glimmer was voicing some of her, uh, concerns about not knowing Catra’s whereabouts. I’ll admit they’re a bit extreme but certainly understandable given their, um, situation,” he breathes in and out, slow, a few times, then continues. “Catra overheard and was understandably upset. That’s when the fighting you heard broke out.”

“I see,” Micah pinches his nose, eyes closed in thought. “Glimmer, Catra. You two will join me for dinner tonight. I’ll meet you by the main entrance at 7. Please be there on time and wear something nice.”

He leaves the room and Catra follows, glancing once at Glimmer before leaving the room.

“Micah!” she says as she jogs down the hall to catch up to him. “Wait up, please.”

He stops and turns to her. “What plans do you have right now, Catra?”

“I’m meeting Adora for lunch and then after that she wants me to help her practice a new move with her sword.”

“Okay,” he smiles down at her. He leans down and kisses the crown of her head. “I’ll see you tonight, my dear.”

He turns and walks down the hall. Catra waits another moment before leaving to meet Adora.

It isn’t until she’s halfway there that she remembers she meant to ask Micah if he is attending the diplomatic mission tomorrow.

Catra has no idea what time it is. She knows Micah said to meet him at 7 but Bright Moon seems to be experiencing a shortage of clocks. That, or Glimmer told all the guards to take down the clocks so Catra would be late to dinner and embarrass herself.

“Catra, it’s going to be fine,” Adora tells her from her seat on their bed.

“Right but what if-”

“There aren’t any secret Bright Moon dinner rituals no one told you about. You’ll be fine.”

“But what if-”

“What you’re wearing is also fine. You look hot but in a classy way.”

Catra glares at Adora. She snorts in response and holds her arms out. _Come here_.

Catra obeys, walking slowly to maintain an air of reluctance, and settles into Adora’s lap. Adora brings her hands up, one arm settling around Catra’s back, the other going higher so she can card her fingers through Catra’s hair.

“It’s going to be fine, sweetheart. Just show up. Micah loves you.”

Catra ducks her head and Adora continues. “Seriously, he does!”

“I know.”

Adora looks at her and for a split second Catra thinks she’ll say it. _I love you_.

Instead, Adora leans forward and kisses her, soft. Catra smiles into the kiss and when she pulls back Adora is smiling at her, too.

“Go, you’re going to be fine,” Adora tells her one last time, pushing her shoulder so she’ll stand up.

She’s going to be fine.

Dinner starts going wrong before they even arrive at the restaurant. Micah forces Glimmer and Catra to sit next to each other in the carriage. It shouldn’t even be that bad, considering the ride is only a few minutes, but Catra keeps catching Glimmer sneaking glances at her.

“What do you want?”

“What?” Glimmer acts startled, feigning ignorance.

“You keep looking at me, what do you want?”

“I’m not looking at you.”

Catra turns in her seat to better face Glimmer. “I literally _just_ saw you, what do you mean-”

“Girls,” Micah cuts in.

They both turn to face him.

“Can we please keep it together? It’s just one family evening. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Glimmer crosses her arms and leans back in her seat, slouching, mumbling something that sounds like _whatever_.

Catra looks out the window for the rest of the ride.

Glimmer doesn’t talk for most of dinner. Micah asks Catra about how her studies are going, how she’s feeling about going to the Kingdom of Snows the next day, how she and Adora are –

Glimmer sighs, loud.

Catra ignores her, keeps telling Micah, “We’re doing really great, actually. Communication is going well and all that.”

“Good,” he says. “That’s really great to hear, Catra. I’m glad you two have worked things out.”

“That’s an understatement,” Glimmer grumbles.

Catra turns to face her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, it’s just usually when someone says they’ve worked things out with their ex they had an argument and did something dumb but talked it out. You tried to destroy the fabric of space and time to spite her. You caused an intergalactic war because you couldn’t admit you cared about her. And, oh yeah,” she says, raising her voice, “you killed my mom.”

Catra opens her mouth, tries to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. She closes it, tries again – nothing. 

“Glimmer.”

Her head snaps towards Micah’s voice. He’s looking at Glimmer, face hard.

“Get in the carriage. Catra, you wait here while a pay.”

Catra watches Glimmer stomp out of the restaurant.

“Micah, I-”

He raises his hand. She stops talking.

“We will discuss this later.”

The carriage ride back to the castle is completely silent.

The carriage ride to the Kingdom of Snows is tense. They’re only taking one carriage so Catra and Glimmer are forced to sit across from one another in the cramped space. Micah isn’t there.

Bow and Adora join them, attempting to lessen the tension with their easy banter but Glimmer sits, arms crossed, eyes boring into Catra. Catra leans her head on Adora’s shoulder and smiles when she feels Adora’s hand on hers, lacing their fingers together.

She squeezes. _1, 2, 3. I love you._

She feels Adora squeeze back. _1, 2, 3, 4. I love you, too._

Glimmer sighs and looks out the window.

Their journey to the Kingdom of Snows takes longer than anticipated. They just have time to set their bags down in the main hall before heading straight in to the meeting. Catra smiles when she sees Entrapta and Scorpia already seated at the table – Entrapta recently moved back to Dryl to help establish a democratic system of election for leaders; she figured there wasn’t a way to balance being a good leader and her pursuit of scientific knowledge. Scorpia joined her to help oversee the process.

Catra takes her seat. Adora sits to her right, then Glimmer, then Bow.

“Thank you all for joining us,” Frosta says. She stands at the head of the table. She’s taller than Catra remembers, her hair longer. “For this meeting, we need only to discuss concerns over the possible problems that could arise in Dryl. Please refrain from sharing proposals until the evening meeting.”

She sits and Scorpia stands.

“As most of you know, Entrapta has withdrawn as Princess of Dryl. We are working on setting up a new governing state currently and wanted to give you all the chance to voice any concerns.”

Perfuma is the first to speak.

“Dryl is largely focused on manufacturing. If it’s going to stay that way, I want restrictions put into place to limit the effect it has on Plumeria and the Whispering Woods.”

“Okay. Thank you, Perfuma,” Scorpia says. Entrapta types something into the small tech pad on the table in front of her, then looks up and smiles at Perfuma when she’s done.

The meeting continues on as such, with princesses and diplomats voicing various concerns and Entrapta taking notes.

When it seems everyone has finished speaking and Entrapta has collected whatever data she was hoping for, Frosta announces that the meeting is adjourned.

“We will reconvene after dinner to discuss possible solutions. Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon will be presenting a proposal for the new government set up in Dryl.”

All heads in the room turn toward Glimmer and although her face remains neutral, Catra can see her wings twitching – something she’s come to recognize as a nervous tic.

“Please refrain from discussing matters of the meeting outside of this room. You are free to move around the castle as you please,” Frosta finishes. She walks out of the room, flanked by two guards. Everyone waits a moment before standing and filing out of the room.

Catra looks around once she’s out of the room, but Glimmer isn’t there.

“Bow and I are going to go grab some ice cream. Do you want any?” Adora asks.

“I think I’m going to go lay down for a bit.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit,” Adora says. She pulls Catra in for a quick kiss before turning to leave with Bow.

Catra starts to walk the other way but stops when she hears Adora calling her name.

“Be good,” followed by Adora blowing her a kiss.

She mimes catching it and winks. “No promises, princess.”

Adora laughs and finally leaves with Bow.

Catra sets out to find Glimmer.

Glimmer is a lot harder to find than someone with purple hair and wings should be. Still, Catra’s never been one to give up easily.

She finds her in the castle courtyard.

“Aren’t you, like, cold out here?”

Glimmer looks up, startled, before wiping at her face and furrowing her brow.

“What do you want?”

“You seemed a little shaken up back there. I don’t know why but I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Hard to believe, right?”

Glimmer lets out a shaky breath and smiles at Catra.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Glimmer moves over on the bench and Catra takes that to be her answer. 

“They all expect so much from me,” Glimmer says. “They want me to be my mother but I’m not. I can’t be.”

“It hurts to say but you’re an excellent leader, Glimmer.”

Glimmer bumps Catra’s shoulder with her own. “Don’t get mushy on me, Horde scum,” she says and Catra thinks she should be hurt but with the way Glimmer says it – 

It’s the same way Micah says _my dear_.

She grins. “Seriously, Glimmer. I mean it.”

Glimmer looks at her, smile hesitant.

“For so long I thought I was in Adora’s shadow. That no one would ever recognize me as being as good as her. It tore me apart. And then, one day, I realized it didn’t matter. I was better than Adora at so many things, and she was better than me at everything else. We balanced each other out. Still do. That’s what makes us so good.

“You have to force yourself to realize that you may never be the leader Angella was, but that doesn’t make you a bad leader. It just makes you different. You can still be one of the greatest queens Bright Moon has ever seen.”

“Bright Moon has only seen one queen prior to me.”

“Well then, what are you complaining about? You’ll definitely be one of the best.”

Glimmer laughs and leans into her. “Thanks, Catra. I’m sorry for the I’ve been treating you.”

“I get it. I don’t think I’d trust me yet if I was in your position.”

Glimmer sits up. “Should I be concerned?”

“I- No, that’s not what I-”

“I’m messing with you, Catra. Now come on, let’s go inside.”

The evening meeting goes about as well as expected.

“Dryl is one of the largest kingdoms in Etheria. With such a high population spread out over a large area, it makes very little sense to have a single leader, or even a single centralized government. Dryl needs local leaders that deal with smaller issues in their assigned region. These leaders will also serve as representatives of their region in Dryl’s council,” Glimmer says.

“But how do we ensure these people are qualified to lead. If they’re just average people, what knowledge do they have on properly leading a kingdom?” one of the diplomats from Salineas asks.

“We don’t have an absolute guarantee, but the people deserve to choose. It’s a democracy we’re setting up. We have to trust the people to choose what’s best for them.”

“And if they choose incorrectly? The results could be disastrous.”

“Then they can recall that representative and vote in a new one.”

“It just doesn’t seem sound, Your Majesty.”

Murmurs of agreement rise around the table. Glimmer falters. Her wings twitch.

Catra stands. “It’s perfectly sound. The basis of this system is to allow the people to decide. If they decide incorrectly, then they decide incorrectly and fix it. They know what needs they have; they know what expectations they have from their government and will see them fulfilled accordingly. If it doesn’t work, then oh well. Dryl is home to one of the greatest scientists in Etheria – a failed experiment is something unfamiliar. It sounds to me, sir, like you might be scared that it will succeed.”

The diplomat rises. “And why would I fear its success?”

“Because of the threat it poses to the monarchy,” Catra says. She stands taller, raises her arms. “Don’t fear a new system simply because it poses a threat to your power. If anything we should be questioning your qualifications if that’s your concern – a true leader would do what’s best for their people, not their personal gain.”

A few princesses nod. Catra looks over to Glimmer and smiles. She smiles back.

“If you would all take your seats,” Frosta says from the front, “I’d say it’s time we put it to a vote.”

Glimmer’s proposal passes.

“Thank you for your help back there,” Glimmer says as they walk to their rooms.

“Of course. Anything for my favorite monarch,” Catra smirks.

“About that,” Glimmer stops walking. “I was thinking we could implement a democracy of some sort in Bright Moon.”

“If that’s what you want. You’re still in charge.”

“Right. It’s just, I was thinking about what you were saying earlier, about me being a good leader. I want to be good, great really, but I can’t do it alone. And we have the Council but I fear it fails to cover smaller issues.”

Catra hums. “And you want my help in setting it up.”

Glimmer looks down, avoiding Catra’s eye. “Yes.”

“Cool. I’m tired now though, so can we talk about it later?”

Glimmer looks up, makes eye contact, eyebrows raised. “Cool?”

“Yeah. I’ll help.”

“Okay, great! We can discuss it when we get back to Bright Moon? I just wanted to make sure you’d be on board and-”

“Glimmer.”

Glimmer stops rambling. “Yeah?”

“I’ll help. Good night.”

She steps into her room and closes the door. She waits until she hears Glimmer’s footsteps go down the hall and a door close, and laughs.

Nights in the Kingdom of Snows are darker than those in Bright Moon, colder. Adora has two quilts over her. When Catra gets closer, she can see the shawl near Adora’s head to keep her warm.

She laughs. “You have no idea how ridiculous you look.”

“I don’t exactly have fur to keep me warm, Catra.”

“Yeah but I wouldn’t look ridiculous like that. I’d look cool.”

“If you keep that up, I won’t let you in.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “Fine. Will the mighty She-Ra spare some warmth?”

Adora lifts the blankets and groans when the cold air hits her. Catra takes her time walking over and getting in. Adora glares at her.

“I hope you know I hate you.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Catra grins. She leans over to kiss Adora. Adora turns to avoid her but Catra is faster.

“Gotcha,” she says when she lies back.

Adora turns to face her and smiles, soft and small. “Got me.”

Catra smiles back.

“Are you and Glimmer getting along now or something?”

“What do you mean?” Catra asks, propping herself up on her elbow to face Adora.

“You stood up for her earlier. I just thought maybe that meant you two stopped hating each other.”

“I think so. I don’t know how I managed it really. I mean, I’m irresistible so it makes sense she finally gave up on hating me but she’s just so obnoxious-”

“Catra.”

“I’m kidding, Adora, gods,” she grins down at Adora. She flops down onto her back and turns her head to face her. “We are getting along now. I think. I mean, she’s still annoying, don’t get me wrong, but she’s not a terrible leader. Or person to be around, really. It’s kind of nice to not constantly be at each other’s throats.”

Adora smiles. “I’m glad to hear it.”

A month after the diplomatic meeting in the Kingdom of Snows, feedback from Dryl starts coming in. Although there’s been a few bumps – mostly in places where trouble was expected to come up – the overall consensus is positive; the people are pleased.

Under Glimmer’s guidance, the Bright Moon Council is quick to plan out their own democratic government and set it into motion.

“I have to say, Sparkles, I’m impressed,” Catra says, arms crossed as she leans against the side of the arbor that forms the entrance to the small courtyard in the gardens. Glimmer sits on a bench. _Catra’s bench_.

“Yeah?”

Catra walks over, sits down next to Glimmer. 

“Redefining what the governing body of two kingdoms looks like in the span of just a few months? That’s no small feat.”

Glimmer bumps her shoulder against Catra. “I couldn’t have done it alone, you know. Thank you for all your help.”

“Yeah.” Catra lowers her head. She picks at her left thumb’s claw, unsure. She can feel pressure building behind her eyes, in her throat, her chest. 

“Hey,” Glimmer says, places her hand on Catra’s shoulder, “are you alright?”

Catra looks up and she can feel her eyes watering, breathes in, shaky.

“I wanted to apologize, Glimmer. I’m sorry about what happened to your mom.” She can barely get the sentence out before she breaks down, vulnerable, exposed, open. She feels two arms wrap around her, hears that Glimmer is crying too.

“You couldn’t have known, Catra.”

“But I knew people would get hurt. I did it to hurt people.”

“It’s okay now. I never thought I’d forgive you, but we’re okay now. I have my dad and Bow and Adora and you. We’ll be fine.”

Catra smiles, small, pushes her head further into Glimmer’s shoulder.

“We’re okay.”

Glimmer tightens her arms. “We’re okay.”

“Catra? Glimmer?”

They look up to see Micah standing under the arbor. “Is everything okay?”

Glimmer looks toward Catra, then back to Micah, and smiles. “Everything’s fine, dad.”

Micah walks up to them and pulls them both in close. “Everything’s fine?”

This time, it’s Catra who answers. “Everything’s fine.”

He kisses her forehead, then turns to Glimmer and kisses her cheek.

“I’m glad to hear my girls are doing fine.”

_My girls_, Catra thinks. _My girls_.

**Author's Note:**

> title from good intentions by marika hackman
> 
> poalof.tumblr.com


End file.
